Imaging sensors are well known in the art. Imaging sensors are used in cameras and other detectors to provide an image of a scene or object for display or output purposes. Imaging sensors are operative over various sections of the electromagnetic spectrum and at various intensity levels. Imaging sensors operate by converting electromagnetic energy to charge. The charge is collected and is sensed by an output device. Typically, the charge is collected on a capacitor and the voltage of the capacitor is sensed. Devices using these imaging arrays have relatively slow shutter speeds, low contrast and high power consumption.
Therefore, there is a need for an imaging cell with improved sensitivity and performance.